Non-volatile memory systems are a type of memory that retains stored information without requiring an external power source. Non-volatile memory is widely used in various electronic devices and in stand-alone memory devices. For example, non-volatile memory can be found in laptops, digital audio player, digital cameras, smart phones, video games, scientific instruments, industrial robots, medical electronics, solid-state drives, USB drives, memory cards, and the like. Non-volatile memory can be electronically programmed/reprogrammed and erased.
A typical memory system includes multiple memory dies that are connected in parallel. One measure of performance of such memory systems is read data transfer speed (e.g., the rate at which data can be read from memory cells of the memory system). Multiple memory dies connected in parallel may have relatively large parasitic capacitance, which may result signal integrity defects. Such signal integrity defects may limit toggle data transfer rate and may make increasing throughput (e.g., increasing the data transfer rate) difficult.